Dreamers
by peachpies
Summary: Zoro and Robin are on the deck of the Sunny as they are separately drifting off to sleep. Story is told in the third person and focuses on the dream of Nico Robin in chapter 1 and Zoro in chapter 2. Pure smut for the sake of smut. Chapter 3 is in the works.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. It is a ZoRo smut story. Obviously, I do not own these characters or the anime/manga One-Piece. Be kind and enjoy.

**Dreamers**

As she stared out at the sea beyond the deck of the only true home she had known since childhood, she allowed herself to remain unguarded and drift off to sleep. Of course, she knew he was there, as he always was. His presence amused her, and she welcomed the familiarity. He intrigued her and as her dreams, wrapped around they became tangled with her thoughts of him.

The living tree on the grassy deck of the ship was a comfortable and convenient location for him to rest. Truthfully, anywhere was a comfortable place to rest as far as he was concerned. What he really appreciated about this spot was the view. He didn't care about the scenery though. He knew she was aware of his presence but she never said a word to him or the rest of the crew. He could have this innocent secret luxury and he intended to keep it. The crew had no idea that he chose his naps here just for the chance of seeing her relaxed and happy curled up on her deck chair with one of her tediously academic tomes and whatever delicacies that ridiculous shit-cook brought her. Even enduring the disgusting displays of that idiot were not enough to move him from his vigil. He sometimes allowed himself the thought of what it would be like to hold her close without their lives being in danger. Imagine the softness of her raven hair and creamy skin. To feel the suppleness of her breasts as he... NO. He must control himself. She had not given him permission for such intimacy and he would not dare dishonor her in such a way. Her life had been difficult enough, and she had been used far to long. He would not do such a thing to her even in the privacy of his own thoughts. Perhaps it would be safer if he really did sleep, as the rest of the crew believed was his true intention.

She knew it was only a dream, but it would have to do. For now, her dreams were the only place she could welcome him. They were in battle again, as they always are, following that mad straw-hatted boy she loved so much. She is wounded and beginning to lose consciousness when the swordsman is suddenly there to catch her as she falls. She looks up at him and smiles to know she is protected. He never takes his eye off of the enemy but he quietly proclaims to deliver her safely to the Sunny after taking care of fiflth that hurt her. She took in his image; chest exposed under his clothing, the scar on his chest running from shoulder to waist a reminder of his purpose in life, dark bandana covering his hair and forehead so that the frightening intensity of his eye is heightened, sword hilt gripped between his teeth, holding his other two precious katanas in each hand. He lays her on the ground as her eyes close and she hears the clash of metal. Suddenly she is aboard the Sunny, lying on the lush grass of her deck. He has reoved his bandana and his swords are propped on the tree, within easy reach but not encumbering his efforts to tend to her. She reaches up to brush her hand on his cheek as her eyes flutter open. He allows her this tender touch but pulls away as he tells her she must rest. She assures him she is fine, but he does not look convinced. A pair of perfect replicas of her arms sprout from the deck and pull him down to her, forcing him tp prop himself up above her torso, stopping only inches from her mouth. "The crew" he whispers. "It is my dream you know. They do not have to be here if I don't wish it," is her breathless reply. She lifts herself to close the teasingly close space between the two and begins to kiss him gently at first and then with a passion that surprised both of them. He is no longer resisting her and the replica arms disappear in a plume of sakura petals. His hands begin to explore her body, detailing everything from her delicate shoulder, past the soft roundness of her breast, along the curve of her waist and hip, finally resting above her thigh. Her clothes are constricting and she wishes she could remove them. The exploration of his hand has left her feeling lightheaded and eager for more. He laughs gently as he sees the expression on her face. A smile on his perfect mouth drives her mad and she slides her own hands into his clothing, marveling at his impressive form. His body is prefect, scars and all. She lifts her head to his chest and begins kissing along his scar, following it to the hamaraki he wears around his waist. Once more her replica hands appear to remove this encumbrance from her path. He remains to allow her to do her work. Before he realizes what is happening she gains the upper hand by flipping him onto his back. Straddling him across his thighs she begins kissing his beautifully molded body once more. She hears him let out a groan and feels his body relax as she moves above him. She rocks her hips along his groin causing to let out another long sigh and to raise his own hips in response. She giggles slightly as she enjoys his approval. She bends down to continue kissing him and perhaps remove those nuisance pants. Before she can make good on her plan he sits up and takes her face in his hands. The kiss is outrageously good. He forces his way into her mouth with his tongue without apology, finished with a nibble to her bottom lip that sends her over the edge. He does not have the concern for buttons on her shirt, pulling it apart on accident. Together they laugh at his impatience and she tosses the ruined shirt overboard. She allows him to blatantly star at her exposed breasts. She enjoys his gaze and and can feel his pleasure under those bothersome pants. Her thoughts are again disrupted when he leans forward to take her breast into his mouth. The wet warmth makes her moans and slowly lean hher head back, arching her back and pressing her chest closer to him. He places one hand securely on her back while the other grips her neglected breast and begins to massage it gently. His tongue continues to do its work upon her nipple and areola, sending shivers of pleasure down her spin with every flick and lap. She cannot help but begin to rock her hips again, grinding harder onto his trapped penis, which she desperately wishes to meet. With a guttural sound she cannot describe he flicks her nipple with his tongue one last time and rolls her onto her back. He removes her inhumanly tight pants and panties, leaving her completely naked. With a smirk on his face and a low growl in his throat he plunges his face between her thighs to introduce himself to her properly. His tongue moves along her lips and clit with such precision it was as if he had been made just for her. He laps at her clit in gentle long strokes while she relaxes into the stimulation. As her moaning becomes more breathless his fingers caress her lips and come teasing close. He glides on finger in, never moving his mouth from her clit. A second finger enters her with the first as he takes the whole clit into his mouth and begins to suck on it. The sensation is exquisite. He moves his fingers along her walls, in and out, while he sucks and flicks her clit. He revels every moan and gasp that escapes her. Her orgasm is so strong he cannot remove his fingers and all he can hear are her cries for more. He obliges, and helps to bring her under control by returning to lap at her clitoris in long slow strokes. Unable to keep herself from him she produces a replica hand to remove those troublesome pants of his finally, and this time he will not keep her from her task. With his body now completely exposed she reaches to grasp his balls in her hand and massages them as he pleasures her. His own moans are felt through her whole body and another replica hand begins to work on his penis as well. He has to concentrate to keep prevent his own orgasm too soon. She begs him breathlessly, "please." He rises and begins to kiss her stomach and neck while her replica hands disappear. He guides himself into her and they move together in synchronous motion. He is able to move so deeply within her she can barely catch her breath. Another orgasm rocks her body and squeezes down tightly on him. His own orgasm is released and their moans of pleasure are all that is heard on the sea.

She wakes with a smile on her flushed face. Rising she sees the swordsman still at his tree with a smile on his own face as he sleeps. She wonders if his dreams are as sweet as hers are as she walks past him on her way to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he closes his eyes he cleared his mind to slip into, what he hopes is a dreamless sleep. He should have known he could not escape that woman even in, or perhaps especially in, his dreams.

Up in the crow's nest he continues to hone his already well-sculpted body. It is never enough, as his travels with this mad crew have proven to him. His workout regimen is inhuman for anyone else, but he finds solace in the abuses through which he puts his own body. After hours of rigorous physical training, he turns to meditation. The silence of the room surrounds and fills him. For this brief time, he is at peace and able to focus his thoughts without knee jerk emotional reaction. He reflects on his role among the straw hats and his duties to Luffy. He knows Luffy is his family and never questions his worth to the young captain. His focus is on how he needs to improve in order to achieve his own goals as well as helping his captain attain his own desires. Strangely, he finds focus difficult on this occasion and his brow furrows in frustration. He hears a giggle from another part of the room and suddenly realizes why true focus is escaping him.

Opening his eye, he sees Nico Robin unabashedly watching him. Her penetrating blue eyes appear soft. Yet, there is something about them that reminds him of when she is reading a new text on some historical event. She seems to be studying him and he shifts uncomfortably, trying to shrug off the feeling that he was one of Chopper's medicinal plants being examined before determining if they were useable. The woman recognizes his change in demeanor and takes a few steps toward him while looking around the room. "I came to see if you would care to enjoy some sake with me," as she produces a bottle and two glasses. He knew there was more to her question besides concern for his blood alcohol level, but he isn't about to turn down good sake...or bad for that matter. He rose easily and walked toward her. He stops just a little too close to her and accepts the glass without losing eye contact. Now it was his turn to study the woman before him. He takes this chance to notice her clothing, or distinct lack of a proper amount of covering. She is wearing a leather vest that extends only to the bottom of her rib cage and exposes her overabundance of breast and her well toned arms. She is wearing a simple and revealing skirt. He is unsure how she is able to walk in it, let alone engage in battle. However, that fleeting thought races from his mind as he realizes what visions he could have if she was a bit less conscious of her movements. She allows him his investigation with her usual coolness and air of unconcern, calmly pouring the sake. When she finishes she looks up at him, locks onto his eye and quietly says, "Cheers Swordsman," without breaking their connection.

With a quick "Cheers" he likewise raises his glass and drains it. They remain there for a moment. It seems to him that the air has become thick with words unspoken by both of them. He watches her as she sinks onto the couch with a refreshed glass of sake.

"Swordsman, won't you join me? I am sure you deserve to rest after your exertion."

"Tch, standing doesn't bother me," is his curt reply. _Damnit man, why are you holding yourself back from her?!_ He mentally scolds himself. He may be imagining it, but it looked as if she was disappointed, but the look was gone before he could be sure.

"If that is what you wish. I had only hoped for company." She bows her head and begins to rise, but before she can lift herself to go, he drops down onto the other side of the couch and fills her, already full, cup a little more to let her know he welcomes her company. He seems struck dumb and unable to say what he wants. This brutish manner is all he can muster in her presence; she so confounds and muddles his mind. A smile spreads across her gorgeous face and she uncrosses her long, slender legs. She turns her body to face him and beams widely at him as she takes another sip of her sake. He let a small smile crack upon his lips as he downs his third or fourth glass. A strand of hair falls before her eyes and without thinking, he reaches up to sweep it behind her ear. His hand brushes by her cheek and the sensation is like an electric shock through his arm. He pauses, leaving his hand hanging in the air like some kind of idiot while she giggles.

With his jaw slack and an apology on the tip of his tongue, she slides closer to him whispering, "I have been waiting for your touch for far too long, Zoro." She gently grabs his hand from the air and places it alongside her breast, inviting him to cup her breast on his own, her breath caught in her chest. He has all the permission he needs now. He reaches behind her with his free hand, pulling her to his body. His mouth is on hers as his tongue forces entrance beyond her own. She responds with a similar intensity, weaving her hands into his short green hair, pulling it just enough to illicit a low growl from him. He picks her up by her firm, tight buttocks and places her on his lap. Hungrily kissing her neck, his tongue continues to dance on her skin. He takes nibbles that bring out a begging whimper from the usually controlled woman now rocking on his hips with her head thrown back. He leans back from her and she brings her own head down to look at him. Now it is her turn to taste his skin. She leans forward, kisses his neck and shoulder before tracing a path with her tongue up his neck to his ear lobe. First a lick to his lobe, then an aggressive nip followed quickly by her taking his lobe into her mouth and gently sucking on it while playing with his earrings with her tongue. He is half-wild from this play and rolls her onto her back on the couch. With an animal like smile he sits above her, propping himself up with his arms on each side of her chest. She returns his gaze with her own. She closes her eyes as a blush spreads through her cheeks. He brings his face down to her delicate stomach. Her breath hitches as he gently kisses around her navel, down to her hips. He loves the curve on a woman from her waist to her hips and begins to feel increasingly intoxicated by this woman, his woman, as he explores her body.

He becomes aware of an extra set of hands beginning to remove what remains of his clothing. He performs a push up above her raising his body into a plank position while the replica hands of a very flushed faced Nico Robin slide his pants down, freeing his penis. He returns to his knees to allow his pants to be completely discarded and decides to return the favor. Favoring to kiss her properly, he begins to unbutton her vest with one free hand. He is quick and deft in his movements and she shifts her hips so that she is square with his own and wraps a leg around his buttock. With the vest removed, he brings his hands down to her panties, but is pleasantly surprised to find that she isn't wearing any. A sly smile crosses his face and he buries his mouth onto her neck, "Thank you for your preparation."

"As I said, I have been waiting for your touch for quite some time Zoro." The sound of his name escaping her lips makes him impatient. He slides his hand down her side and under her skirt. He runs his fingers along her labia and clit. She is licking her lips in anticipation. He laughs a little in the back of this throat before sucking on her own ear and exploring her more fully. His fingers are wet almost instantly and she begins to buck her hips with need. He traces kisses along her body until they meet his fingers and he greedily begins to lap at her clit and vaginal opening. He moans are practically enough to end him, but he maintains his composure. As he relishes in her enjoyment she begins to orgasm through moans and whimpers. Suddenly, she pushes away from him and forces him into a sitting position with half a dozen replica arms. He is aware of being touched and caressed by even more though he is unable to visibly focus as she bends down to take his penis into her mouth. He tries to reach forward to touch her, but the hands that hold him are surprisingly strong. He desires to be in control, but the vulnerable position he finds himself is interesting and exciting.

"Robin," he mutters unable to produce any thought into words beyond her beautiful name. His breathing falls out of rhythm and increases in speed and need as she skillfully brings him to the brink of orgasm. She gives the tip of his penis a quick flick as she releases it and sits upright facing her new lover. The replica hands disappear and with a smile and a growl, Zoro kisses her with the full force of his lust. He turns her over onto her stomach, kisses and licks at her back and buttock before entering her vagina from behind her. Her breath catches in her throat at the suddenness and she lets out a moan that could wake the dead. He continues his volley of kisses along her spine as she begins to repeat his name with the rhythm of his thrusting. She begins to come once again, the sensation of her walls on him is too much to handle, and he joins her in orgasm. Together, they lay upon the floor of the crow's nest, wrapped in each other's arms. He finds the flush in her face to be both alluring and precious. He strokes her hair gently as they drift to sleep and he opens his true eye on the deck of the Sunny.

He realizes that he has woken up with a smile on his face, but also in desperate need of a shower. He looks around him to see that he is thankfully alone on deck and begins to make his way to the bathing room. He feels slightly guilty for enjoying such a fantasy without her permission, but he can't control his dreams after all.


End file.
